<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[podfic] the ballad of pots and pans by barbex, Chantress, Kess, Luninarie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346726">[podfic] the ballad of pots and pans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbex/pseuds/barbex'>barbex</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress'>Chantress</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess'>Kess</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luninarie/pseuds/Luninarie'>Luninarie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous Relationships, Ballads, Canon Compliant, Denial, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Music, Pining, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Unrequited Love, multivoice podfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:13:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbex/pseuds/barbex, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luninarie/pseuds/Luninarie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[a Multivoice Performance of the ballad of pots and pans by 6th_magnitude]</p><p>Geralt knows Jaskier is a bard - but until now, he’s never properly listened to his songs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>VoiceTeam 2020: Team Chartreuse, Voiceteam 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[podfic] the ballad of pots and pans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242616">The Ballad of Pots and Pans</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethylas/pseuds/aethylas">aethylas</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>  </b>
</p><p><b>Text:</b> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242616">The Ballad of Pots and Pans </a>by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/6th_magnitude/pseuds/6th_magnitude">6th_Magnitude</a></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>CAST:</strong>
</p><p><strong>Geralt of Rivia</strong> - <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/">Chantress</a><br/>
<strong>Jaskier</strong> - <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess">Kess</a><br/>
<strong>Skelligan Bard</strong> - <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbex">Barbex</a><br/>
<strong>Solveig</strong> - <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Compassrose">CompassRose</a><br/>
<strong>Barman</strong> - <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaphage/works">Justaphage</a><br/>
<strong>Disgruntled man</strong> - <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatique/works">Luna</a><br/>
<strong>Woman</strong> - <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofluftnarp">SecretsofLufnarp</a><br/>
<strong>Fiddling Bard</strong> - <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luninarie/works">Luninarie</a><br/>
<strong>Olivier</strong> - <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree">akikotree</a><br/>
<strong>Additional lines </strong> - <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArcher/">the_Archer</a><br/>
with <strong>Music</strong> by <a href="https://soundcloud.com/nuitarie">Nuitarie</a><br/>
<b></b></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><b>Cover Artist:</b> Barbex &amp; Kess<br/>
<b>Fandom:</b> the Witcher<br/>
<b>Ship(s): </b>Geralt/Jaskier, Geralt/Yennefer<br/>
<b>Rating:</b> M<br/>
<b>Warnings: </b> n/a</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>right click and save as to download!</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong><a href="https://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Witcher/%5bWITCHER%5d%20The%20Ballad%20of%20Pots%20and%20Pans.mp3">here's the mp3</a> [34MB, 01:10:40]</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>